


SwanQueen Coffee Shop AU

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Emma Swan, waitress, takes a break during a really long double shift, only to find that her services were really desired by one regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SwanQueen Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [emmasneverland tumblr gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122070) by emmasneverland. 



Emma was worn out. She’d worked eight of her second 10-hour shift and finally just asked for a 15-minute break from the shift manager. “I just gotta get my head together,” she said. He nodded, pulled Mik from the prep line and waved Emma toward the tables.

Emma pulled a mug, served herself a simple mug of joe, no sweetener, no cream, and sat down in a tiny two-person booth in the corner. She took a deep breath, rubbed the back of her neck, then took a large gulp of the coffee, closing her eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Emma startled and looked up to see a brunette woman standing in front of the table. “Hmm? Oh!” 

“You work here.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I.. I was just taking a break. What…is there something I can do for you?”

“Well, I…I really like the way you make my sandwich.”

Emma now placed the face. “Oh, wait! You’re the bratwurst on rye with dill and spicy mustard only, right?”

The brunette smiled in surprise. “You remember?”

“Only one I ever have all day like that,” Emma said with a smile. “If you can wait just a minute, I’ll make it for you when I go back behind the counter.”

“I…I’d like that.”

“Sit for a sec?” The brunette did. Emma asked, “What’s your name?”

“I…Regina.”

“Ah, so it’s brunette Regina with the bratwurst on rye. That’ll be super-easy to remember.”

“How did you recall it before you knew my name?”

“Brunette wants bratwurst, Regal wants rye.”

Regina looked down at her hand making swirls on the tabletop. “You think I’m regal?” 

“You mean you don’t?” Emma stood. “Come on, Regina, I’m gonna treat you right. One bratwurst on rye coming up.”

Regina looked up, taking Emma’s outstretched hand. As the soft skin slid against her more work-hardened palm, Emma was glad Regina didn’t ask how she remembered the dill and spicy mustard.

“Damn me, she’s hot,” wasn’t exactly a good flirting phrase.

###


End file.
